First Night
by Boldnbright
Summary: "The night was still young as the two were locked into a room of a hotel (love hotel to be specific) by their close friends and family." See how this night would turn out for our lovely couple!
1. Insecurities

**This story might end up to be either a two-shot, or a three-shot, IDK yet but anyways, please enjoy this story and sorry if this chapter is short to you guys, cause it surprisingly took a long time to right**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Maid-Sama**

* * *

 _~First Night~_

* * *

There Usui Takumi was laying nonchalant down on the king sized hotel plush bed waiting for his wife of a few hours. The night was still young as the two were locked into a room of a hotel (love hotel to be specific) by their close friends and family.

Usui had no problem in starting their first night early though he knew his Misa-chan was a bit more than uncomfortable in these sorts of situations. Given the fact that she was hiding in the bathroom for the past half an hour, Takumi just settled in on watching some television which he couldn't be any more uninterested in as his sexual excitement was just rising off limits.

He knew (or at least thought he knew) that Misaki would prefer if they just went straight to bed to keep embarrassment to the minimum. So he promised himself that he will control himself in order to keep Misaki happy. But he still couldn't stop himself from fantasizing about themselves. The more he thought of them doing something tonight, the more tighter his pajama pants were on him. Only if Misaki even had a clue on how crazy she drives Takumi. But what was the latter doing in the bathroom now for forty minutes?

"This cannot get any worse!" Misaki Ayuzawa, or should I say Misaki Usui, was screaming at her reflection in the mirror hoping to get some answers only to be replied with silence. She knew her attempts to calm herself were futile, but what else could she do? Never had she been put into this type of situation before. She knew Takumi was looking forward to this night as he would constantly aggravate her with his perverted comments of their wedding night which she could faintly tell that his voice was not all playfulness and held some truth behind. But that's what scared her. Misaki knew that when it came to intimacy, Takumi would turn into some sort of lustful beast that had a hard time controlling himself which more or less scared her a bit. She remembered once when she took a shower at his place (when she was having a sleepover at his place courtesy of him being the birthday boy), came out totally oblivious to the fact that Takumi could see her black and red lingerie under his thin white dress shirt. In a blink of an eye she was pinned onto the couch with Takumi on top her. Though everybody knows our strong Misaki and Takumi ended up sleeping on the ground with a black eye.

Though today wasn't like before. They were officially married and this night was expected of them to do something. She can't exactly handle this situation like how she did in high school, and on top of that, she did have some needs too, she is just too embarrassed to show it- or tell him. But it was still embarrassing to admit to herself alone that she wanted to do those things with Takumi. She had to come up with a plan that will let her be capable to pass the night without awkwardness. 'Maybe Takumi would take charge so she didn't have to worry about approaching him? No, Takumi would never force himself on her without probably asking if she wanted.' With these thoughts in mind, Misaki knew there was no escaping the awkwardness she has yet to face.

"Oh no, I better hurry up or else he might start getting suspicious, and he might come up with some absurd idea in his perverted brain of his that I was making myself look good to impress him or something" She murmured while glancing at the bathroom wall clock.

She opened her suitcase only to come face to face with an enticing black flimsy lingerie set. The only other things that filled her suitcase were some of her accessories: shoes, hair products, jewelry, purses, etc. to make her suitcase look filled to reduce suspicions, that if she hadn't opened her suitcase she wouldn't have realized that this was the only clothing (if you can call it that) she could wear.

She wondered how that 'thing' got in their and remembered how her sister forced her to let her do her packing herself. "Suzuna, you little devil!" Misaki cursed her little sister under her breath. But, luckily for Misaki, Takumi left his white dress shirt he wore previously hanging behind the door.

She quickly wore the disgusting (in Misaki's opinion) lacy piece then wore the dress shirt, happy it was at least long enough to reach mid-thigh.

Now she was ready (or as ready as she'll ever be) to face her doom. She quietly opened the door and saw that her husband was laying on the bed (facing away from her) and towards the t.v. She thanked the gods that Takumi wasn't shirtless (as she recalled one time him telling her that he sometimes sleeps without a shirt).

She quietly made her way onto to bed hoping she would go unnoticed. But sadly, her hopes didn't last long as Takumi quickly turned around facing her.

Once his eyes started to rake over her form, Takumi knew this is going to be one hell of a night for him. Was she trying to tempt him? Takumi had no idea but it was definitely working. She had dips and curves in all the right places, long legs, smooth skin, and a nice bust size.

He quickly averted his eyes, forcing his body not to get aroused and not to lose control. Though he knew that that was impossible when only just her constant blushing face drives him off the edge of insanity.

"What'cha watching?" Misaki asked trying to lessen up the tense atmosphere, still oblivious to the fact that Takumi could literally see all of her.

"Sports." Takumi muttered quietly. Takumi is definitely not the soft-spoken type of person and Misaki was definitely more confused and worried by the way he was acting. Another thing, Takumi was never into sports, or t.v for the matter. What's wrong with him?

She put her hands on either sides of his face, and forced him to look at her. "Takumi, what's wrong?"

Since the only lighting was facing the other way behind him, Misaki couldn't see his green orbs darkening from lust.

"Nothing" he answered and once again quickly averted his eyes back to the t.v screen which was now on it's commercial break. It was showing a trailer of a soon to be out movie. This is when Takumi got an idea that will surely benefit them most, as a movie would probably distract his mind from his current thoughts and Misaki from her visible anxiousness. "Hey, Misaki..." She just hummed in response. "Do you want to watch a movie, they provide us with a few DVDs of movies."

"Umm, sure" Misaki was even more curious, as Takumi hates watching movies but decided that her loving husband was probably trying to ease her nerves of them being in a hotel room meant for sex with a mind distracting film.

Takumi got up from the bed, went to the t.v stand and picked up the first DVD his hand could get and inserted the disc into the DVD player not even minding to give the title or cover of the movie a look. He brought the remote and himself to the bed making himself comfortable lying with his back supported by the head board and Misaki following on suite.

5 minutes into the movie and Takumi realized the world must be against him. Why wasn't he able to put two and two together (rhetorical question as we all knew Takumi was caught up with his dirty fantasies about Misaki). Of course the movies recommended in a love hotel would be that of romance. Though now all he could do was hope that the movie wouldn't have a love scene (even if he already knew that there was no way of it not consisting that type of scene) as that would just bring his mind back to imagining him and his Misaki engaging in those activities. He promised himself that he would not lose control- for Misaki's sake.

30 minutes to the movies, and the two protagonist married and were in a hotel suite, on a bed, just like the situation Misaki and Takumi were in. But, in that case, nothing was stopping themselves from giving themselves to each other. The intimacy (in the movie) first started with short little pecks on the mouth and tender caresses. But soon, was a making out session with each other ripping clothes from each other's bodies and each other touching one another sensually.

Misaki couldn't get any more red with embarrassment. Why oh why did she have to agree to watching a movie!

"C-c-c-can we skip this p-p-p-part" Flustered Misaki managed to sputter out with her head in her hands to hid her blush and also hid the embarrassing scene playing on the big 52 inch t.v. right in front of her face.

Takumi would have complied if it had been any other day, but today was not any other day and so he decided that he would use the best of the situation they have gotten themselves into. He knew Misaki was embarrassed on how things were turning out but he couldn't take it anymore and needed to know if Misaki felt the same way as him.

"Misaki... look at me" Takumi said in a soft yet commanding tone, contradicted how he was feeling inside- hot and uncomfortable with a ready-to-pull-out-every-strand-of-my-hair feeling. She hesitantly obliged and lifted her face from her hands to stare at his smoldering emeralds. "This is a serious question Misaki and I want you to answer this truthfully" She nodded her head reassuring him that they were on the same boat. "Then Misaki... how would you feel if that was us?" He than nodded toward the t.v screen were the movie was still playing the love scene to justify his question.

This question caught her off-guard and all the more made her face not red, but purple, slowly changing to bluish hue (if that's even possible). And the movie was definitely not helping with the erotic sounds it was making.

Hearing no answer he asked again. "Misaki, answer me. How would you feel if we had sex? NO not just sex, but made love to each other?" Misaki could not think straight anymore as her brain was definitely a pill of mush. How could he asked such a personal question like that and that too in a totally calm and sure voice.

"I-I-i... umm.." Misaki managed to utter out making Takumi feel a bit guilty for cornering her like that. He was mentally cursing himself for using the s-word (as Misaki calls it) so carelessly. But, he still needed answers. Badly.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said it like that..." By now Misaki was facing the total opposite way of Takumi, too embarrassed to face him. Takumi continued, "Just answer me with a yes or no, do you want to?"

Misaki knew that a time would come in their relationship were they would have to discuss this, and the least she could do was participate as she knew, behind that calm and confidant facade Takumi was showing, that deep inside, he himself was nervous and uncomfortable talking about this.

"Do you?" Misaki already knew the answer to this, but she would probably get a little boost of confidence if Takumi answered first.

"Honestly Misaki, I do really want it, and it's okay if you don't w-want" Takumi was surprised at the stutter he did at the end even if it wasn't that noticeable. Though it didn't go unnoticed from Misaki. She knew Takumi was looking forward to something happening tonight and as crazy as it sounds, she won't disappoint him in making it happen.

She turned towards him eyeing him like he was a turkey on a thanksgiving dinner, her eyes darkening like his does when he turns into a sex monster.

"Yes, I want you." Relief, happiness and excitement flooded throughout Takumi.

Misaki smashed her lips onto his, turning his darkened eyes into saucers at her sudden mood change. None of them knew what happened to the shy and red-faced Misaki, but none of them cared at the moment. The movie and all insecurities long forgotten.

* * *

 **Sorry if you guys were disappointing that there weren't any lemons in this chapter, I want to take things slow in this story and have it descriptive how each character is feeling. And like I said before there might be one or two more chapters of this story. Anyways, please remember to review and please tell me how you like this story. Criticism are welcome. Bye and see you later! ;D**


	2. Progress

**Another chapter awaits you...**

 **Disclaimer: Maid-sama belongs to Hiro Fujiwara**

* * *

Flashback:..

 _"Yes, I want you." Relief, happiness and excitement flooded throughout Takumi._

 _Misaki smashed her lips onto his, turning his darkened eyes into saucers at her sudden mood change. None of them knew what happened to the shy and red-faced Misaki, but none of them cared at the moment. The movie and all insecurities long forgotten._

* * *

Takumi never knew Misaki could or would turn into a sex beast at times like this but he definitely had no problem with it as Misaki seemed to have forgotten all her embarrassment and consequences of engaging in these activities with him. But what he also didn't know was what would trigger it off. For example, his inner monster would be triggered off with Misaki's violent punches and kicks in the face- gets his brain working again. So Takumi needed to be careful as he knew that once she comes back to her senses, there wouldn't even be a chance that Takumi would be even sleeping on the same bed as her, so he decided to take it slow and safe. But the second Takumi came out of his shock and started to respond to the kiss Misaki pulled back. Takumi thought that this was it for her inner desire monster. Boy, was he wrong.

Misaki pushed Takumi back on the headboard and sat on top of him in a straddle position. Hands resting on the headboard behind them, she leaned in and kissed Takumi again. The kiss was small, then grew bigger and more intenser. Takumi used his tongue to glide along Misaki bottom lip attempting to deepen the kiss. Misaki complied and opened her mouth. His tongue traced over all of her teeth then her tongue trying to memorize the layout of the inside of her mouth. The opened-mouthed kiss was very wet, so wet that the mixture of each other's saliva was starting to drip down their jaws.

Breaking the kiss for air, they both stared at hungrily (yet still lovingly) at each other. Using his tongue, Takumi licked all the dripping saliva from her chin to her bruised lips to which he painted wet and glossy. Misaki stuck her tongue out and licked all of what he had given her. She decided that he indeed tasted a bit like mint, funny because the last thing she knew he consumed was coffee. Discarding that thought away, Misaki mimicked Takumi's actions and trailed her tongue from his chin to his mouth (the little hairs from his beard that he trimmed in the morning felt spiky on her tongue), coating it with saliva just like he had earlier. But before she could pull back, Takumi had already gently captured her tongue in his mouth, sucking and licking at it like it was a lollipop forcing her to take dominance and study every corner of his mouth.

Takumi moaned into Misaki's mouth. After a few minutes they broke off in need of air. Takumi was having a hard time controlling himself and the ache in his pants were becoming unbearable.

"Can I..." Takumi asked, holding the end of her (more of his) shirt.

Misaki raised her arms in response and Takumi got the hint. Pulling the shirt at top of her head, Takumi felt that something was preventing it from coming off. With one strong tug the shirt turned out to be stuck to the girl's bra clasp and it opened with the forced Takumi used.

It happened all too soon with Takumi not even noticing. He quickly discarded the shirt without a second thought, oblivious to the fact that the bra was attached to it. When Takumi turned towards Misaki, he came face to face with her full, bare chest (because she was sitting on him created a height difference). She quickly headbutted him and clamped his eyes shut with both of her hands.

Misaki shrieked in horror at what at just occurred whilst Takumi was too paralyzed to move an inch. Yeah sure Takumi was going to see her fully naked at one point in the night, but he fully knew that right now was definitely, too early and much too sudden to be cool with it.

 _'OH MY GOD! THIS IS HORRIBLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE JUST SAW MY BREAST, **MY BREAST!**_ _Why oh why did I agree to this!'_ Misaki was sure she could not face Takumi, so she rapidly moved her hands from his eyes and covered her tits with them making a dash towards the bathroom, locking herself in.

 _'Fuck, fuck, FUCK ALL OF THIS!'_ This is exactly what he had been afraid of. He messed up... big time.

He ran his hands through his tousled hair multiple times in luck for finding a solution. The bulge in his pants were definitely not helping. Running his hand once again in his tangled hair, Takumi settled in on the idea of firstly taking care of his... ummm... 'man problems'.

While Takumi was at that, a raven-haired female was in the bathroom hyperventilating. Just when she was about to pull at her hair, she heard groans coming from outside of the door. Alarmed that Takumi might be in trouble, Misaki quickly grabbed one of the small hand towels to cover her chest and dashed out of the bathroom, her mind focused solely to Takumi and his safety.

There Takumi was, stroking his erection through his pants, opening his fly, he was just about to take it out when he heard the wash room door slam open. He looked back and saw Misaki clad with only a bikini bottom, with one hand holding up the towel covering her chest and the other hiding her astonished red face.

Takumi's face wasn't that different from Misaki's. Who wouldn't be flushed when someone caught you in the process of masturbating. "M-misaki, I-I-"

"I-I'm sorry Takumi... I.. umm... shouldn't h-have left you h-hanging there..." Misaki shyly cut him off.

None of them dared to speak and just let the air around them fill the with awkwardness. But, then an idea popped into Misaki's head.

"Oi, Takumi" She interrupted the silence, taking slow torturess steps towards him, "I could... you know... help you if you want..." She started to play with the waistband strings on his bottoms, close to the prominent bulge while still using one hand to hold up the towel.

"Sooooo?" She continued. Takumi, surprised by her actions, stared straight into her eyes and knew the monster was yet again released.

"Yes, Misaki, I do need some help." Said Takumi with his trademark smirk. Just by looking at the almost naked Misaki, with her hands so close to his most intimate spot, was turning him on even more.

She used her hands that was playing with his pajama strings to pull him up in a standing position. She then pulled his shirt up over his head.

"What is kaichou going to do to me?" Takumi mused.

"Shut up or I am not going to do anything" And Takumi did just that knowing she is true to her words.

Misaki used her left hand to push his head forward so that she can crash their lips together. Takumi was caught off-guard but responded, nonetheless. Soon their closed-mouthed kiss gained more passion and their tongues.

Forgetting that her chest was bare, Misaki threw the towel out from her hand and fisted it into his soft locks. Takumi also forgetting that her breast were exposed, used his hands to hold the small of her back to push her closer to him.

Once their chest smashed, soft against hard, they both stopped mid-kiss to groan aloud. Misaki wanted to feel more of him so she continued her kisses, from his mouth, to his jaw, throat, collarbone, chest, navel, all the way down to the waistband of his pants. They both gasped and the closeness.

She was on her knees and just when Takumi thought Misaki was going to trail back up, she surprised him once again when she lightly pecked him on his unexposed crotch, earning an unidentified noise coming from the back of his throat.

"Misaki..." She looked up to his worried expression, and she smiled reassuringly to him. "You don't have to force yourself into anything." Even though Takumi's mind was clouded with lust, he still wanted to make sure she was comfortable.

"N-no... I want to," Misaki wasn't lying as she does sometimes have fantasies of her... touching him. She kissed him again in the same spot. Her kisses grew more passion with more force and she was soon having a make-out session with his jailed cock.

"God!...ahhh... Misaki!" Takumi continually moaned her name and let out a noise of frustration and disappointment when she abruptly stood up.

"What's wrong" Takumi confused why she stopped.

"Oh nothing... it's just that you're pants are in the way" He was genuinely surprised how she said that so bluntly and calmly. She made it this far, and she wasn't going to back out now from her shyness.

"Then, hon', why don't you take them off?" Takumi asked with a sly smirk.

Misaki responded with a sly smile of her own. "Don't mind if I do"

"Why would I mind? You can strip whenever you want" Ignoring his comment Misaki hooked her fingers on each sides of his bottom (stained with her saliva), and pulled his pants down. Takumi stepped out and used his foot to throw it in a random corner of the suite.

Misaki stood back to admire the glory of her husband clad in a pair of white briefs that were _way_ too tight for him. She noticed it right away. From when her eyes started it's journey from the top of his head, she noticed he was straining in his underwear. She was actually quiet surprised that he preferred briefs over boxers.

While Misaki was doing that, Takumi also made the best of the moment to admire Misaki clad in only a revealing pair of bikini bottoms. From her tousled hair, to her flushed face, fair skin, heaving chest and so on. Takumi could easily state that it was the most beautiful site he has ever witnessed.

Takumi took a step forward and closed the distance between them, leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Both parting their lips and groaning simultaneously feeling each others' tongues invading their mouths.

After a few seconds, Misaki broke off the kiss to continue downwards just like before. She stuck her tongue out and made her way to one of his nipples, leaving a trail of saliva that felt cool on his skin with the air passing by. She traced circles with her tongue around his nipple and gave it a light suck earning more noises of pleasure from him.

Once she was done with that, she trailed lower, arching her back and licked his shaft through his underwear. Takumi could just imagine that same tongue running along his length causing him to harden some more. Misaki thought she was imagining thing when she saw his underwear even tighter than before.

"You should get on you're knees Misaki," Takumi suggesting for her comfort. She complied and stood on her knees blushing at the awkwardness of the position. Her faced comes face to face with his erection.

"Misaki... urgh... how much longer are you going to make me endure" A groan of what sounded like pain interrupted his sentence.

"Oh my god, does your... 'thing' hurt that bad!?" Takumi, touched by how worried his wife was, stroked her hair to reassure her.

"I would be overly exaggerating if I said it hurt, just frustrating and uncomfortable, nothing to fret about" Misaki just nodded, still overly embarrassed of their position.

She continued her assaults on her husband, hooking her fingers in his underwear just like she did with his pants. But this time, she didn't pull down, instead stayed frozen in place. ' _This is the first time I'm going to see his... and omigod! In the way I'm sitting, it'll be ... right in front of my face!'_

She was brought back to reality when Takumi placed both of his hands on top of hers, pushing his briefs down. Misaki closed her eyes shut, and allowed him to throw his underwear somewhere unimportant.

But Misaki still did not open her eyes yet. She could just imagine Takumi standing stark naked a few inches away from her, feeling her underwear getting all the more soaked from the erotic thought that was in fact the reality she had yet to face.

"Misaki, it's okay to look" Takumi coaxed in the most gentlest voice he had.

She reluctantly opened her eyes and got the shock of her lifetime. Him being big was an understatement, he was HUGE! Thick, long and hard.

A few minutes have passed and Misaki was still staring wide eyed at his groin, unsure of what to do next. Takumi was slightly squirming under her stare, even his penis was twitching.

"Touch it..." Seeing Misaki still frozen in place, he grabbed both of Misaki's and made her grip his cock, one at the base of it, and the other at the top.

They both gasped at the contact.

"W-What n-now" Misaki stuttered, still unsure of what to do.

"Do whatever you want Misaki" He started then decided to get more descriptive "You can stroke it, or lick it, or you can, you know, swallow it.." Trying to give her hints of what he wanted.

It was quiet obvious, even to the dense Misaki that Takumi an oral. But, she was unsure if she wanted that for a lot of reasons. She voiced out one of them: "You... umm... pee out of there, I don't wanna swallow pee.."

Takumi stared dumbfounded at her. ' _What is she thinking.. swallowing pee?'_ He put a hand over his mouth to sniffle a laugh, but failed miserably, and burst into huge fits of laughter.

"W-what are y-you laughing at?!" Misaki was started to get angrier by the second. ' _How dare he laughs at my worries!'_

"Misaki, oh my cute Misaki... why would I urinate in your mouth?" He asked in between one last finishing laugh. He chuckled at her cute embarrassed expression. "The only thing that would come out of me is cum, and if you're unsure about that I will pull out so you don't have to eat it. Is that okay?"

"O-okay" She murmured in a very small almost in-audible voice. But, our alien still heard it.

Misaki's hands, which were still holding him, started to hump him going up and down, increasing speed as time passed by. Soon, Misaki added her tongue into the process earning loud grunts and moans. She procceeded on and put him inside her mouth, her head bobbing up and down.

"Misaki... look to you're right" Takumi said, interrupted by one of his husky groans. She turned her head to the right only to find her eyes staring right back at her as there was a full length mirror over there. It was a definite turn on to look ate herself kneeling before a naked Takumi, sucking his cock.

"Ugh.. Misaki!" True to his words, Takumi pulled out of her mouth all let his seeds shoot out of the tip of his penis. The feeling was amazing to Takumi. He noted that it was much more pleasurable with Misaki, that his own two hands.

But what happened next wasn't Misaki's cup of tea. His semen shot out right to her neck dripping down her torso all the way to the vacuumed rug, leaving her feeling dirty and sticky. "TAKUMI!" Angry at him for being so careless as to what he was cumming on.

When Takumi looked down, he saw his beloved Misaki fuming from anger and embarrassment, smeared with his semen. His soften cock was again activated by the sight. He got an idea that will content both of them, well mostly him as Misaki would just turn into a tomato head much to his joy.

"Let's take a bath together." He smiled in triumph seeing Misaki's horror filled eyes.

* * *

 **So sorry for the late updates, a lot was going on this week, but anyways, one more chapter to go my lovely readers! :D And don't forget to review!**


	3. Completion

**Hey, guys, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. My brother's friend's mother's grandpa's cousin's grandson's uncle's fish died. It was so tragic I wasn't able to write for months. But don't worry, I am feeling _a bit_ better now... R.I.P Aqua Bob Squarepants ****:'(** **, You are always in my heart** ❤️

* * *

Nothing but the lovers' breathing could be heard. Takumi leaning against the Jacuzzi's rim whilst Misaki was as stiff as a statue.

"Misaki, what's wrong?"

But Misaki wasn't listening, as she was too absorbed in her thoughts.

 _'I can't believe that I-I... I actually... to his...'_

Misaki shuddered, but not in the good way.

She felt... _dirty._

Takumi leaned over and lightly explored her face with is fingers, like a blind man would. The affectionate gesture awoke her from her thoughts.

"Misaki, what's bothering you?" But she just shook her head, stubbornly refusing to tell him.

"Misaki, you either tell me the easy way, or the hard way, your choice" Takumi smiled pleasantly.

"I-... I'm just feeling a bit home sick... that's all" She lied, feeling unusually frightened by the grin slowly making it's way on Takumi's face.

"The hard way way it is."

Maybe frightened wasn't the right word.

More like... _excited._

Going on all fours, Takumi crawled slowly, tortuously towards Misaki. She was rooted in her spot, awaiting the inevitable. It always annoyed her, how much power Takumi had against her. With simple words, he would make her feel helpless, like a fish out of water. But not this time. _'I'll show you whose the boss! Haha, jerk! Don't underestimate m_ _—_ _'_ Before she could continue on with her mini monologue/power speech, Misaki felt anything but power.

She felt powerless.

Takumi had taken the nearby towels the hotel offers, and tied her wrists and feet together. Leaving her immobile.

 _"Takumi!"_ Misaki gasped.

Takumi, still on fours in the bubbling bath, stared square into her lovely ambers, that had him mesmerized every time. It was what first attracted him to her; how they shined brighter every time she smiled, how it would blaze with gold sparks every time she unleashed her infamous inner demon. And most importantly, how they would allow him to look straight into her heart, every time they locked with his.

He promised himself to not get too distracted, but felt himself loosen up and drowned into her gaze. Allowing himself to forget the matters in hand.

Though Misaki was not in the same boat. She was getting impatient.

 _'How much more does this idiot want to torture me?'_ She was feeling hot and bothered all over. The knowledge of being tied up in the same bathtub as a naked Takumi, was a bit too much for her hormones to handle.

She was burning.

Everything was burning. The water... the atmosphere... _her husband_.

They are all so scorching, damn, hot.

Her involuntary squirming brought Takumi back into reality. Helping him remember his... task.

With a slight upturn of his lips, Takumi took his two fingers, and glided it across her arms. Then back up, and down her torso, until it reached her waist.

Staring into her eyes lovingly, Takumi showed her that breathtaking smile reserved for her eyes only.

And Misaki fell in love all over again.

Until...

.

.

.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Takumiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" Her ear splitting scream, most probably disturbing Asia from their slumber.

"Stopppp! It's too much T-takumiiii! STOPPPPPPP!" But no matter how loud her protests were, Takumi did not stop moving his fingers.

Misaki was having trouble breathing. More so once his second hand joined in on the fun.

"Now, Misaki, are you going to be a good girl and tell me what's bothering you?" Takumi asked, his tone was as if he wasn't torturing Misaki with his devilish claws, going in a bit deeper than before.

"Y-yes! Haah, j-just s-top tickling meeee!" She chocked out, breathlessly.

Misaki hated being tickled. It was one of the only things she was vulnerable to— other than Takumi Usui himself. He was the only one who knew that Misaki was extremely ticklish. She was prone to the tickles, anywhere and everywhere on her body, and Takumi had the joy of reminding her. Over and over again.

Takumi was having too much fun to stop now. Seeing Misaki so carefree, splashing in the water, laughing uncontrollably, brought him immense joy. He rarely got the chance to witness this side of her. She was always working so hard. It wasn't a surprise that she turned out to be a successful lawyer— by successful, I mean internationally known, working day and night. It was nice to see her acting so childish, even if it was involuntary.

Deciding it was enough for now, Takumi seized his fingers, allowing Misaki the freedom to breathe.

"Now would you get me out of these" She took her arms and legs out of the water, hoping to be free from the makeshift handcuffs. She was feeling a bit scared and vulnerable being almost naked and tied up.

Takumi reached into the water and hooked his arms under her legs and backs, then lifted her up. With a surprised yelp from Misaki, she started struggling out of his iron grip.

"Misaki, I suggest you stay still or else..." Feeling his fingers starting to move, Misaki obeyed, leaving Takumi satisfied. Walking up to the bed, Takumi started to gently lower her.

"You idiot Takumi, I'm going to get the bed all wet."

"I never knew you were so wet Misaki~" With a teasing sneer and that sexy smirk that never failed to turn her insi— _'Stop it, Misaki'_

"Thinking about me?" Takumi purred into her neck. Realizing their proximity, and that she was already on the bed, she squirmed the most her barriers allowed her to away, which wasn't far. Takumi crawled his way towards her, stopping a few centimeters away from her. He then untied the towels tied on her ankles and pushed her knees apart. He roamed his eyes on her body. Her legs were bent and sprawled open. Her underwear, which she refused to take off, clung to her genitalia, outlining it. He reached up to take it off.

"Don't!" Her alarmed voice stopped him in his tracks. Looking into shining eyes, he saw panic.

"Don't be afraid, Misaki. Its just me" Though confused at her sudden change in attitude, he wanted her to be comfortable in showing her body to him. He wanted her to trust him.

Misaki didn't know what to tell him. It was not that she was scared or did not trust Takumi enough. No, she trusted Takumi with all her being. It was just that she was a bit... insecure. About her body.

She loved her body and has been keeping it in excellent shape with her daily at-home workouts. But, she has neglected one trait of her body: her pubic hair. She never in her life has done anything to tame the wild forest in her pants, not even a little trim. With all the magazines Sakura had been forcing her to read, she came to believe that hair _down there_ was unaesthetic and was a 'turn-off'.

 _'I can't believe I forgot about that!'_ She didn't want Takumi to be disgusted and turn her down.

"Misaki," He leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss on the mouth. "You could trust me."

After much hesitation, deciding that she has got nothing to lose, she nodded her head, giving him permission.

With somewhat trembling hands, Takumi griped the sides of the flimsy material. It would be a lie to say he wasn't nervous. Despite how excited he was, the nervousness was still present. This was a huge progression into their relationship.

Slowly, Takumi pulled the piece of cloth down, perusing her face for any hint of disapproval. But her face remained stoic with her eyes closed.

Dropping the piece of fabric onto the ground, Takumi lowered his eyes to the part of her which he longed to possess.

Misaki opened her eyes to view Takumi's reaction. It was a surprise to her to see a look of awe upon his face.

 _'Beautiful'_ It was the first time he was looking at a vagina, and he wasn't disappointing. The middle was an alluring shade of pink and it glistening with body fluids. He admired that she has kept everything natural. The hair surrounding the treasure was also glistening. The darkness of the hair really made her pink vagina stand out. The unruly, shiny strands of hair was tempting him to thread his fingers through them.

Looking back at her angelic face, Takumi took a few seconds before realizing what caused her previous hesitation.

"You know, it's normal to have pubic hair. It is part of a person's body hair and a secondary sex characteristic. There's nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, it looks pretty sexy on you" Takumi truthfully said, using a sultry voice at the end.

Misaki timidly nodded. She suddenly felt stupid for worrying over such a trivial thing.

Takumi gave Misaki a peck on the lips "Lie down for me"

Wondering what Takumi had planned this time, she complied, getting comfortable on the white comforter.

"Good girl" He praised. Though mad at him for treating her as some sort of pet, and somewhat ruining the mood, her mind went completely blank once he touched the place no one else ever had.

"Takumi..." Misaki looked at him. Seeing the familiar upturn of his lips, she realized his intentions. Blushing, she leaned her head back onto the pillow, deciding to enjoy the moment to the fullest.

Taking four fingers, he started to rub her erected clitoris in circular motions, gaining speed with each passing second.

Misaki shut her eyes. It was a bit awkward for her, having Takumi touching her intimately, but that was soon forgotten when one beautiful wave of pleasure hit her. She let a moan escape her lips, not caring if Takumi was listening. The pleasure was increasing and Misaki could feel it. It was close. So close.

"Takumi" Misaki breathed out, knowing and anticipating the thing she has been longing for the whole night.

The second before she came undone, Takumi stopped.

Misaki looked up at his face, confused. "Why did you stop?" She asked in between her pants.

Takumi smirked "You didn't think I would let you off the hook that easily, did you?" Seeing her confused face, he asked the question that has been nagging his mind for some time now. "What was bothering you, Misaki?"

Realizing that nothing could get past her outer-space alien, she decided to give in. Sighing, she spoke. "After I, umm, I-I.." Not knowing how to explain it, she just went straight to the point. "I just feel a bit dirty, like a prostitute or something"

Takumi was unpleasantly surprised by her answer. He did not want her to have these types of feelings in concern of becoming sexually active with him. He did not want her to have any regrets for their actions tonight. He felt hurt to know she was feeling that way _because of him._

"We're married Misaki. Lawfully, there isn't anything wrong with what we are doing. I know you can't help it if you feel that way, but it's not like you are doing this to any other random guy. It's just me Misaki, your perverted outer-space alien from planet pheromone. Please don't feel this way." Misaki smiled, despite her embarrassment. Takumi was right, she shouldn't be feeling this way. She loves him with all her heart. Now that she thinks of it, nothing to do with Takumi was gross.

"Now lay back down, Misaki. I'm not done with you" Seeing that she was alright, Takumi decided to give her what she was yearning.

Instead of using his fingers, Takumi brought his mouth down to her pussy. Misaki felt her insides churn with anticipation.

Takumi had to lie down on his stomach for proper access. It was definitely not his cup of tea considering he was fully erected, but just put the thought at the back of his mind, ready to give Misaki a mind-blowing orgasm.

The feeling was indescribable for both parties. The feeling of his hot, rough tongue, licking her was pleasurable on a whole new level. Just the thought could make her moan in delight. For Takumi, having her all hot, wet and ready against his tongue was super arousing.

Sometimes, her hair would make it into his mouth and get stuck in between his teeth. He didn't mind. He also realized Misaki probably faced the same situation when going down on him as he was quiet unkept near the crotch.

Misaki, unable to use her hands to bring his face closer, started to grind her hips against his mouth wanting to be even closer. Takumi smirked at her desperate actions.

"Mmm, don't stop, love" Love? Takumi will surely have to tease her about that later. Nonetheless, he continued, this time, bringing his fingers into the play. His worked his fingers in a little bit at a time. When feeling textured swollen tissue, Takumi hummed against her in triumph of finding her g-spot. Now he needed to find out what made her feel the best.

Takumi started to rub her inner walls lightly and slowly. Seizing the movements of his mouth, he asked, lifting his head to regard her expression "How does that feel?"

Between her ragged breaths and moans, she answered "F-faster" Takumi complied, quickening his pace.

"Now?"

"H-harder" Her breathy responses were too much for Takumi to handle. His whole body was shaking from arousal. He just couldn't wait to be inside of her.

Takumi put a bit more strength into his movements, and was rewarded with a groan. He continued licking her, increasing his pace, knowing she was going to cum soon.

With one more hard stroke and lick, Misaki felt everything finally explode. With eyes squeezed shut and back curved upward, Misaki repeatedly let out her lovers name. He was the only thing on her mind aside from the stunning orgasm.

Takumi leaned back and watched in pride as Misaki came apart. He has always dreamed of doing this to her. To touch her intimately. To eat her up. To make her cum, long and hard. He felt proud in making his dreams into a reality.

Once Misaki was finished, she looked at her husband, the cause of such intense and great feelings her body had the satisfaction of feeling. She gave him her special genuine smile, the one that never ceased to leave him awe-struck at how stunningly beautiful she is and how it always caused his heart to beat faster.

"I love you" They both stared wide eyed at each other, before both their faces broke out into a grin. They had said that at the same time.

Misaki raised her legs and wrapped them around his hips. Pushing forward, Takumi landed on top of Misaki.

"So eager, love~" She knew that Takumi was mocking her.

"Idiot! Shut up and take these off me" The towels, despite being made out of a fine and soft material, was still uncomfortable.

"Aww, but Misa-chan. Wouldn't it be more fun if I did you will you were tied up?" Misaki made a notion to kick him and Takumi moved. That was when they both felt each other.

His penis on her vagina.

They both inhaled sharply and looked square into each others' eyes. They both new it was time. Time to take that step deeper into their relationship that always caused significant changes upon their bodies when thought about.

Takumi untied her hand-cuffs to allow her arms to envelop him while he were to do her.

She brought his head closer to her "I want you inside of me Takumi" Misaki whispered into his ears "I want you so bad"

Takumi felt like he was going to lose it. He wanted to just ram his cock into her and take her right now. But, he had to take a precaution first. Reaching to his right, Takumi searched the draw of the small table containing all the necessities.

"What are you doing?" Through her hazy mind, she was confused to what Takumi was looking for.

"Condom?"

She pulled Takumi, by the arm, back on top of her "I don't mind getting pregnant" Takumi was quiet satisfied with her answer. He would be over the moon if Misaki got pregnant.

Takumi took a deep breath. He leaned forward and locked his lips with hers. Misaki threaded her fingers through his silky locks, pushing him forward. Before pulling away, Misaki lightly bit his lower lip, pulling it.

"What are you waiting for?" Takumi stared into her eyes. He remembered that this was her first time. It was going to hurt.

"I just don't want you to be in pain because of me" He knew that the pain was inevitable, but he still couldn't help but feel guilty. While he was going to be feeling great, Misaki would be feeling the opposite.

Misaki felt her heart swell in love. Takumi always thought about her before himself. He was literally shaking from the strain of holding himself back from doing what his mind, body, and heart yearned to do.

Stroking his cheeks in an affectionate gesture, she gave him a sweet kiss and whispered against his lips. "Don't worry about me, okay. I'm strong and I know you'll make it feel better."

Smiling down at the woman under him, he gave her a passionate kiss, slowly making his way into her.

It was uncomfortable for Misaki. There was a bit of pain. But she was treasuring the moment. After 6 years of being together with Takumi, she is finally making love with him. Some people would judge them for being a virgin, despite being in a long-term relationship. Although it was a bit hard for them to keep their hormones at bay, they respected their morals and decided to keep sex after marriage.

Takumi kept his pace deliberately slow, no matter how much his body wanted to go faster. Misaki's needs came before his. He wasn't going to burden her with any more pain.

Slowly, Takumi increased his pace, perusing her face for any signs of discomfort. Finding none, Takumi started to move his hips even harder.

Misaki moved her hands to stroke his body, starting from the back of his thighs to his hair.

"Fuck... Misa..." It was so pleasurable it hurt. Adding to the fact of her hands roaming everywhere around his body. He has never felt this good touching himself.

"Takumi" She screamed in ecstasy. The pleasure from before was back, but this time it was different. It was more stronger.

With one last push, Takumi finally found his release, groaning at the beautiful sensation. But before he pulled out, he realized that Misaki was not done it. Hardening once more he started to pound into her again. But it wasn't enough.

Reaching his hand down, Takumi rigorously rubbed her clitoris. After a few more minutes, Misaki still hasn't reached that level of ecstasy, and it was only creating hand-cramps. Pulling out of her, Takumi rapidly made his way down her body and gave her a long and hard suck.

With face scrunched up as if in pain, Misaki finally had what was the most intense orgasm she has ever had.

Takumi laid down beside her. He was exhausted.

Gathering her up into his arms, Takumi kissed Misaki, pouring out all of his emotions. When in need of air, they broke apart and stared deeply into each other's eyes.

Misaki was shaking, not just from her orgasm, but also the amount of emotions she felt.

"I love you so much, Takumi" Without her consent a tear fell out of her eye.

Takumi caught the tear before it fell onto the pillow. Leaning forward, he gave her another emotional kiss.

"I love you too, Misaki" With that, they both peacefully fell asleep, dreaming about one another.

* * *

 **Wow, that took a LONG time to write. I was expected to get it done by 8:00 PM at latest. It's 2:35 AM. Well, anyways, I'm happy I (finally) finished it.**


End file.
